Tadyr
Concept And Creation Tadyr is a completely original creation, his image is that of a dreadlord from world of warcraft but his personality, weapons and abilities are original. History Tadyr Tajem was born from the fires of the pit of hell by ancient necromancers, he became the supreme military commander under King Cerule, Tadyr became an invaluble asset to the demons, his military tactics and merciless methods led to many sucesses against the angels. Eventually Tadyr schemed to betray Cerule and claim the title of Demon Lord and the oppotunity arised when Cerule was revealed to have fallen in love with an angel. Cerule was bannished and Tadyr claimed the title of demon lord. He then begun his search for a path to ultimate power. Gaian War I In the original Gaia, Tadyr Tajem was searching for the Angel Of Death, an angel that was prophecised to give the demons the knowledge of the Angel Lore thus giving Tadyr the power to eliminate the angels. Tadyr originally beleived that the angel was Cyrie and went to find her. His first attempt to capture her failed thanks to Trey's intervention but Tadyr sent a group of demons to attack the village they had escaped to and the demon suceeded in capturing her. Tadyr interrogated and tortured Cyrie daily but was enraged to find she was unwilling to give him the lore regardless. Tadyr then summoned Zira in an attempt to have her extract Cyrie's memories and he also ordered Daedalus to bring Ashalla back to be sacraficed for the ritural. As the group of heros made their way to the castle to save Cyrie, Zira informed Tadyr that an angel amoung them appeared to have a hatred for his own race. Tadyr came to the conclusion that Cyrie was not infact the angel of death but it was Sayn, an angel accompanying Trey and the others. Now with Trey, Sophie, Sayn and Gabriel inside the castle and the news of Daedalus defecting and recruiting the bannished Cerule to assist, Tadyr prepared to fight in the throne room. When everyone had gathered in the throne room, Tadyr played on Sayn's confused state after Zira had planted visions of Sayn and Tadyr together as the angels were destroyed, Tadyr cause Sayn to defect and turned him into the angel of death. A massive fight broke out in which Tadyr killed Cerule, the rest of the heros were forced to flee from the castle. Tadyr learns that Ashalla and Daedalus aslo managed to escape the castle and so he takes Sayn and Zira with him to find them. Tadyr encounters the Alchemist that assisted with Ashalla's creation and uses a magical doll of Ashalla that Zira uses to locate her, they journey to an old abandonned house where Daedalus awaits after sending Ashalla off on her own. Tadyr sends Zira and Sayn after Ashalla while he decides to finish off Daedalus. Tadyr and Daedalus battle with Tadyr as the eventual victor as he casts Daedalus into the sea. Tadyr travels to Sayn and Zira's position where they are chasing Ashalla and he captures her himself and brings her back to Castle Oblivion. As Tadyr prepares to sacrafice Ashalla and use the lore (which Sayn has by now given to him) Sophie, Kehl and Daedalus arrive at Castle Oblivion and manage to save Sayn and defeat Zira. They rush to the throne room but it is too late as Tadyr has already absorbed Ashalla's life force and has become incredibly powerful. As a fight breaks out, Daedalus is cast into the pit of fire along with Ashalla's corpse and Sophie uses the anti lore to match Tadyr, they fight but with their powers equal they are unable to finish each other off. Ashalla suddenly rise from the pit, alive, informing Tadyr that his own determination to keep her alive has caused for her to become practically immortal. Daedalus is also revealed to have been alive, protected by Ashalla, the battle continues and Sophie eventually manages to extract the lore from Tadyr, enraged, Tadyr transforms into the dannon demon and attacks with full force. Sayn,Daedalus and Ashalla are left to fight off the demon but they are all unable to kill him. The castle begins to crumble and Daedalus knows that they will all perish if Tadyr is not stopped soon, using all the love in his heart for Ashalla he increases his strength just enough for him to pull Tadyr into the pit of hell, Ashalla tearfully places a barrier over them in order to stop Tadyr escaping. Daedalus perishes in the pit as Tadyr is trapped, remaining trapped under the ruins of castle oblivion for five years. Gaian War II Five years after the previous Gaian War, Tadyr emerges from the ruins of his castle. He notices however that he looks different and after an encounter with some travelers, has the ability to change into a wolf. Confused, Tadyr returns to Morytania where the demon council meets, during the meeting he changes into the wolf again and has to be restrained by Vorgax and Flora. They find out that when Daedalus sacraficed half of his life force to resurrect Ashalla, the other half latched onto Tadyr after his death, this has created a connection between Tadyr and Ashalla. Tadyr begins hearing and seeing what Ashalla hears and sees and vice versa, Tadyr then sends Flora to kill Ashalla before the connection grows too strong, at which point killing Ashalla can end with Tadyr dying also. Tadyr then makes an apperance at Ardognue while Selena is attacking it, sending confusion and fear amoung all. Tadyr then approaches Selena to make an alliance, she is at first reluctant but then Cort convinces her to do so. Satisified Tadyr leaves Torran with Selena and goes with Vorgax to Karamja, where the demons attack, the war seems close to ending when the Armagus fires and kills nearly all of the demon army, Tadyr and Vorgax manage to escape and Tadyr then calls Flora to him. He learns Flora has failed and then the demon Gryllz tells him of the Armagus, impressed by its power, Tadyr decides to go after it and thinks the majin Ragna might know something about it, he sends Vorgax, Flora and Gryllz to Shilo where Ragna is due to duel Noel and tells them to help Noel win since if she wins, Ragna will have to ally with Selena, after which Torran can manipulate her to make Ragna help Tadyr. Tadyr then investigates the ruins of Karamja and comes across a strange mechanical woman named Ceria. She seems hostile at first but then she appears to change and then agrees to lead Tadyr to what he seeks. Bemused but pleased, Tadyr follows until she brings him to Chaos Temple where he meets Jin, another Majin. Jin tells Tadyr how to use the temples core to access part of Armagus' power after which he can gain the rest by traveling to the Omega Temple. Tadyr enters the core and the process begins, with Tadyr needing to return when he is ready. Tadyr remains at his castle until he is suddenly overcome with visions and painful hallucinations, meaning it is time to return. Tadyr goes to Chaos Temple with Selena and Torran and enters, he then goes to the core room and absorbs its store of power. Afterwards he meets Kehl who is searching for something int he temple, Kehl offers a challenge to see who can triumph first to which Tadyr agrees. The race is now on to see whether Kehl can find what he's looking for before Tadyr fires the Armagus at the temple. When he is confronted by the heros, he reveals that he used his blood secretly with Cerule's to create Ashalla. Tadyr is eventually weakened by the combined efforts of the heros, and is then betrayed by Vorgax, who kills him. The rage at being betrayed and defeated then causes Tadyr's deceased carcass to turn into the Chaos Weapon. After it is destroyed, Tadyr appears one last time, stating that he will never be gone aslong as there are those on Gaia that tie him to the world, he then fades away. Gaian War III Abilities And Weapons For hand to hand combat, Tadyr wields a large sword known as The Daedric Blade which is a sword passed down from demon lord to demon lord, It has fire and shadow properties. Tadyr also wields immensely powerful magic, his main element is dark lightning which he manipulates to fire from his wrists or summon down on his opponents. He can also manipulate fire and is totally immune to the effects of fire elements. In terms of his hand to hand skills, Tadyr is extremely powerful, despite his large size he is fairly agile and can utilise brute force to overpower opponents. Tadyr Tajem has the ability to transform into a huge demon known as the "Dannon Demon" Personality In many cases, Tadyr has all the traits of an average demon, He is malicious and ruthless and has a total obesession for power, he appears to be calm and collected most of the time taking pleasure in mocking his enemies but his calm composure drops when he is enraged at which point he can become truly barbaric. He is a military genius, commanding the vast forces of demon armies that serve him with effortless ease and is a seasoned veteran in war tactics and strategies. He stops at nothing to acheive his aims and will do anything to ensure his victory, he can become maniacal both in victory and defeat. Relatiohship With Other Characters Themes thumb|300px|left|Tadyr's Themethumb|300px|right|The Battle Against Tadyr's Lore Form thumb|300px|left|Tadyr's Battle Themethumb|300px|right|The Final Battle With Tadyr (GW1) thumb|300px|left|The Battle Against Tadyr's Armoured Form thumb|300px|right|The Battle Against Chaos Weapon